Kidnapped
by FearlessWarriorKitty
Summary: When Princess Abigale is kidnapped and held for ransom, she thinks her life is over. She's never before experienced something like this. But then she begins to develop feelings for her charming and handsome abductor. Can it be? Is Abigale falling in love with her enemy?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Abigale's POV

I rubbed my eyes and sat up in bed. All I wanted to do was fall back onto the swan-feather pillows and drift back into blissful sleep.

But that couldn't happen.

My mother had disciplined me well. Today was a big day for me. I threw the embroidered silk sheets away from me and dragged myself out of bed into my bathing chambers.

I glanced at the floor to ceiling mirror that dominated the lavender scented room. I looked awful. My deep brown eyes were puffy and bloodshot, and my chocolate brown hair looked like a rat had used it as a nest.

Someone knocked on my chamber door and called in a voice much too cheery for this early in the morning, "Princess Abigale? It's Annemarie."

I groaned and said in a hoarse voice, "Annemarie. Save me from this monster inhabiting my mirror."

She laughed, a delicate tinkly laugh, and glided through the door pushing a large cart.

Annemarie, my chambermaid, brought the cart to a stop next to a wall absolutely plastered in fancy wallpaper. She came to a stop in front of me and straightened her flawlessly ironed maid's attire. She took a long look at me.

"Oh dear," she said, clasping her hands in front of her.

We both burst into giggles.

Annemarie and I had been the best of friends ever since we were six. I had just finished my tutoring session, in which I irritated my crusty old tutor by knowing more about his subjects than him. Annemarie had just finished learning how to make my favorite kind of bread, pain à la cannelle. We had met in the East Wing, and decided to become a team. My mother found her teaching me how to make pain à la cannelle, me elbow deep in flour, both of us looking like ghosts.

For twelve years, we had ruled the castle while my parents ruled the kingdom, getting into trouble at every turn. I knew her, and she knew me.

Or, better yet, she knew how to make me look better than me.

Annemarie whisked me over to my vanity table and lifted a cloth off the top of her bulging cart. She began extracting several corked glass bottles of various colors. I was quite sure that some of these were illegal in some kingdoms.

Annemarie gently lifted my hands and brushed glittery gold paint onto my nails.

She set my hands on the table to dry and began applying potions and makeup to my face. Once everything was dry, Annemarie swept me into the enormous closet. She dressed me in a gorgeous purpley-red gown. It was strapless, dotted with tiny diamonds at the top of the bodice. The skirt was long and trailed on the ground, which was perfectly alright, because the palace floors were polished so clean that you could eat off them if you wanted. (Which I wouldn't, as it would be below my stature.) The skirt was folded and draped artistically, held in place by diamond pins.

Annemarie helped me do up the dress in the back, and then whirled me around to face the huge mirror.

I gasped. The girl in the mirror, that couldn't be puffy-eyes, ratty-haired _me_, could it?

She had beautiful twinkling hazel eyes that seemed to stare into my soul. Her chocolate brown hair was silky and perfect, twisted up into a complex updo with wavy strands cascading down her curvy frame, held in place by a diamond tiara. Her eyebrows were perfect, her lips were red and plump, and her nose was proportionally perfect.

I gasped and turned to Annemarie.

"Annie, I- I..." I stuttered. "How in the world did you get me to look like this?"

Annemarie giggled and clasped a diamond pendant around my slender neck before speaking. "It wasn't so hard. I just brought out your best features. You're already super pretty, you just don't do anything to show it."

I looked at myself again with awe.

"Anyway," Annemarie continued. "You're going to want to look gorgeous for your eighteenth birthday. Even though parliament chooses who you marry, your father - the _King_ - wants you to see what you think of the men before you're bound to one of them."

I sighed. "I really hope there's at least one decent man at the ball tonight. I'm going to need someone to talk to, with you preparing elaborate desserts all night."

Annemarie winked playfully at me before recovering her cart. "Oh, I'll be around. Anyway, you might want to head to breakfast, your mother does not like to be kept waiting.

I took a deep breath, and followed Annemarie out into the hallway.

**A/N So? Was it horrible? was it ok? Please let me know if I can improve this in any way!**

**-Kitty**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews! And a very special thank you to ****Abrielle Walker for that super nice PM. Anyway, here's chapter two.**

Chapter 2

Abigale's POV

Breakfast flew by in a blur. My mind kept whirring over what Annemarie had mentioned.

_Even though parliament chooses who you marry, your father wants you to see what you think of the men before you're bound to one of them._

Parliament.

An arranged marriage.

I wondered what that would be like. To be selected by strangers to live the rest of your life as the mistress to another stranger. I had always imagined that it was like that game at balls, where the ladies are randomly paired with a gentleman.

You always had to wonder, would they be a good dancer? Would they guide me gently through the steps and turns, perfectly synchronized? Or would I be paired with a man who forced me through sloppy positions and stepped on my feet?

I usually sat out those dances.

But now, I couldn't. Now I would have to be brave and face parliament.

And my future husband.

"Abigale!"

I started out of my train of thought, my head snapping up to face my mother's blue-grey eyes. They were beautiful, yes, but intimidating. I felt like I was being glared at by a storm cloud.

"Come! You are dawdling."

I sighed and then stood up taller and followed my mother to the enormous double doors of the ballroom. Behind those golden doors, every nobleman and woman awaited my arrival. Scoping me out as a future wife or competition.

I straightened my back and pushed open the two doors.

**Sorry, that was pretty short, but I have a lot planned for Chapter Three so I had to end it here.**

**R&R!**

**-Kitty**


End file.
